


Of Separate Worlds

by WingedWarrior



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Forbidden Love, Human!Eren, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slight Reincarnation, Slow Build, Two universes, angel!Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedWarrior/pseuds/WingedWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was not looking forward to guarding a stubborn bright-eyed college student. His goal was to remain invisible, guard, and leave, but what if Eren could see him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be switching POV's each chapter Levi's POV is first. ^-^ This chapter is kind of just setting up the plot. Enjoy!  
> Hanji will be going by they/them/their pronouns  
> Warning: There is a small mentioning of a knife that Levi doesn't like.  
> This is also my first multi-chapter fanfic :)

Through the clouds and upon a floating island there was a castle. It was an ancient castle the walls looking as though it would crumble with the slightest breeze. Below, the trees and flowers were in bloom dusting the hillsides with varied shades of pink, orange, and yellow.

I was studying for a potion test on how to make flu medicine when a certain man strutted into the classroom making everyone freeze in their seats.

"Levi come to my office please after you’ve cleaned your table.”

Giving him a puzzled look I stood, wiping my hands off with a towel. I then moved all of my test tubes to their proper containers and dumped out the remaining liquids into the sink.

I didn't know why he wanted me. Was it because of that kid I had gotten in a fight with yesterday? Or maybe when I had stolen a little bit of the cleaning supplies from the storage closet? Whatever it was, it probably wasn't the best of news for me. Oh well.

I stepped into O' high and mighty's office, he was sitting in his chair when he looked up, "Sit down Levi." He said in a gentle voice.

"What do you want from me?" I just wanted to get this over with, suffer whatever consequences I was given then take my leave.

He smiled at me, folding his hands under his chin while I continued to glower at him.

"I think it's about time you get your first guardianship."

"What?" I looked at him with disbelief. Already?! It was like he was basically promoting me to second in ranking! I had only been in this shit hole for about 2 years. "You have to be fucking kidding me."

He just chuckled again and shook his head. "No, I'm not, you've broken all of our school records; including the cussing record.” He teased,  “Your visual skills are astounding, especially your mobility in wing training. I've never seen someone work so well in their beginner wings."

I flexed my shoulder blades slightly. I had grown out of my beginner wings, early into flight training. Wings tend to break over time, and regrow into the next rank. Mine had broke within a couple months and now they had grown back stronger, and lighter. Beside the ranking of wings, color and shape also mattered, it classified a guardians specialty in a certain subject of training. Mine happened to be maneuvering, and stealth. Although some of my friends that liked to joke around with me said my talent was cleaning, which they then gave me the the title of: 'The Cleaning Fairy'.

There was beginner wings, basic wings (the wings I currently have now), master wings, and scholar wings. When someone hits beginner wings they can usually start basic guardian training out on Earth. Which whoopty-doo, lucky me.

"So would you like to see whom I've assigned you to?" Erwin asked.

"Sure." I shrugged. He handed me a paper filled out with a profile and picture. I didn't have a clue how they got this creepy information about mortals but I had a hunch it had to do with the archive guardians.

A little photo of a brown haired boy with bright green, no, yellow? Maybe cyan? Whatever eye color his were, and a stupid grin plastered across his face.

I looked over the information:

**Name:** Eren Jaeger

**Age:** 19

_Damn. Only 3 years young than me and he looks like an immature 6th grader_

**Sex:** Male

**Siblings:** Mikasa Ackerman (Adopted Sister)

_I frowned, why do we have the same last name?_

**Height & Weight:** 5' 7'' and 138 lbs

**Parents:** Carla and Grishna Jaeger

**Friend(s):** Armin Arlert

**Rivals/Frienemies/Enemies:** Jean Kristien

**Personality:** Short-tempered, stubborn, impulsive, "silly", caring, determined.

**Strengths:** Standing up for himself and others, has potential in material arts and drawing

**Weaknesses:** Doesn't know when to back down, picks fights in school, worst subjects are math and literature.

"Great a non respectful asshole with a brain the size of a pea." I muttered.

"I will need you to read over the rules and regulations of being a guardian. Since this is your first time being out in the field, don't expect to be perfect Levi." Erwin lay several more documents in front of me.

_Rules:_

_1) Do pick fights with other guardians_

_2) You are only subjected to one mortal till they pass on._

_3) Take the portal you are assigned to, and none other than that._

_4) Do not abuse your power_

_5) What so ever do not fall in love with any mortal. *If this is to occur the guardian will lose their wings and are discharged from all their duties. This may be punishable by death if necessary.*_

_6) Do the best you can to help your mortal without intervening in natural causes (fires, floods, hurricanes) *You may however help with sickness that aren't fatal. You are not there to help your mortal avoid death or being hurt, you are there to teach your mortal how to face their challenges and watch them grow._

_Information:_

_When going into the the mortal world you will be invisible. No mortal will be able to see you, only other guardians will._

_You will be able to fly, and hide your wings in your back._

_You will still attend academy classes on a regular basis, your schedule will be fixed in to your guarding hours, an archive angel will be dropping it by in the morning._

_Signature____________

I signed the paper then handed it back to Erwin who nodded in approvement: "Very good. Your portal will be #0104. I know this paper doesn't mention it, but this is an important factor, on very rare occasions some mortals have the ability to see guardian angels, hence rule 5. However we do not know until the mortal is paired with a specific guardian since that is when this special symptom happens. The mortal tends to go into shock of hallucination, also sometimes associated with what the mortals call schizophrenia. If this is the case for Eren, you must come to my office and talk with me immediately. You will be reassigned to a different mortal and a more experienced guardian will take your place. Most likely this will not be the case though as there is only a 7.6% chance that Eren has that ability."

“So how does this exactly happen?...” I was frowning at him. That was the weirdest most insane idea I've ever heard of! A mortal seeing a guardian? I think I’d see Erwin’s eyebrows go invisible first.

“You will also need this.” The blonde gave me small bronze colored key. The bow of the key was in a diamond shape. “It will open your portal gate.”

“Thanks.” I grunted. "May I be dismissed?"

Erwin nodded and stood up walking over to the doorway and opening it for me. "You are relieved from taking the rest of your day classes today and you will be starting your guardianship tomorrow. I would highly suggest getting some rest."

I rolled my eyes. There was just one teeny tiny problem. I didn't fucking sleep. Ever. Sure occasionally I'd might be able to get a couple hours of well needed rest, but my known maximum was 3. "Good bye Erwin." I said walking out of the room not bothering for a response.

 ~x~ 

My dormitory was located on the fifth floor above the common rooms. Most angels roomed with each other, but I had specifically requested not to be paired with anyone. I unlocked the room with a small key, and pocketed it. stepped over the threshold and shut the door behind me. It was a small room, with a window on the side, looking out into the hillsides below. The curtains were made out of red silk, and the bed was against a side of one of the walls, with a small nightstand beside it. There was also a little hallway that led from my bedroom to a bathroom.

I set the portal key down on the table throwing myself onto the bed. I rolled onto my back to stare at the ceiling blankly. What would happen tomorrow? The question ran through my mind, would it be good? bad? I knew I would never voiced these thoughts aloud. My calm demeanor was all anyone saw; because that’s all I allowed them to see. On rare occasions I might get ‘animated’ with Hanji but that only happened due to them either pissing me off or being stupid is the most impossible ways.

Everything was perfectly spotless in my room, and I was starting to get the urge to clean something. I could make a request to Erwin that I wanted to go clean the school basement but it sounded better in my head. After about twenty minutes of contemplating what I wanted to do with my life I had finally decided on a shower.

Stripping out of my clothes, I waited until the water had heated up. I carefully curled my wings up, as I stepped into the steam letting the hot water hit my back. It felt good to just relax and think about nothing, especially with tomorrow coming up. My mind started to wander though. What was Eren like? I knew what to expect but words on paper can never truly characterize a personality of a person even after I had judged him. There was always something hidden and unique about them that words were hard to describe. Lathering myself with soap I started to wash myself off, gently cleaning the feathers of my wings, then moving to my head. When dried, and I stepped out of the show and went over to the mirror. My hair had grown a few inches, and my undercut didn’t look as neat. I bent down opening a cabinet pulling out a small silver blade.

It made me shiver slightly.

Erwin had said that the way you become a guardian angel, is you have to die as a mortal. You were then reincarnated into an angel if you’d done a deed for another, like saving a person’s life for a noble cost. I didn’t remember what I had done exactly in my mortal life, but I did remember some things that I never understood when I was in this world. Certain things would make me shiver or flinch back. I shook my head, holding the blade up so I could see where I was trimming in the mirror. When I was satisfied with my crappy excuse for a haircut, I slipped on a pair of black jeans, boxers and a dark grey t-shirt.

~x~

"Levi!~" a voice strung out his name.

I looked over to see Hanji coming up to me with a grin on their face.

"How were you classes?"

I shrugged "I only went to one. Erwin called me to his office." He paused thinking if he actually wanted to tell them about his new job as an angel. "I got assigned to a mortal."

"CONGRATS!" They exclaimed leaping on me almost making me lose my balance.

"Ok ok get off." I said pushing them off of me and brushing my clothes smooth again.

"Who did you get assigned to?"

"A 19 year old boy named Eren Jaeger. He seems like an annoying little brat in his profile, he doesn’t seem to have any skills. He’s gotten C’s and a few B’s on his overall grades, and he’s gotten into a lot of school fights. Basically he’s an idiot with the maturity of a 2 year old."

"He sounds fun! I’d love to meet him, you’ll have to fill me in when you get back from the job. "Hanji laughed.

"A rock is more interesting than him."

"Oh! Let's go tell Petra! She'll love to hear the good news!" They took me hand and dragged me off to the common room.

~x~ 

We when we entered the room most of the other classmates were talking with their friends. It was a large space with two sofas near the middle in an L shape with a couple large windows lined with red silk curtains.

I took a seat next to Hanji on one of the sofas. Petra was chatting with a boy who was smiling. He had short black hair and wore a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans. And Jesus so many freckles!

"Hi Hanji." Petra stood up walking over to them. "It's nice surprise to see you too Levi."

I gave her a tiny smile. She was one of the only people here I could bear without completely ignore their existence or snapping at.

“Levi has some good news.” They sang teasingly.

Petra tilted her head. “What is it?”

“I got-”

“He got assigned to a mortal! And he starts tomorrow!” Hanji slung an arm around my shoulder grinning wildly.

“Congratulations!” Petra smiled. “Oh I have someone I’d like you guys to meet.” She gestured over to the boy who was sitting on opposite couch, looking awkwardly at us. I wouldn’t blame him though.

“Hello. I’m Marco.” He waved.

“Nice to meet you! I’m Hanji and that’s Levi.”

“He just joined this year. I’ve been helping him around a bit.” Petra went back to sit down next to him. Hanji and I followed her.

“So could you describe Eren to us?” Hanji asked.

“Eren… hmmm I like the name.” Petra nodded.

“His hair is like a bird nest, he has the weirdest eye color, and he doesn’t know shit about  academic classes.” I crossed my arms taking a glance out of the window.

We had eventually drifted off the topic of my mortal and gone on to learning a little bit about Marco and procrastinating about homework. Hanji’s mouth hadn’t stopped moving until everyone decided to head back to their dorm room.

I dropped onto my bed with a huff.

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is having a little more fun than he expected guarding Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the feedback, kudos, bookmarks and hits! I really appreciate it! This chapter is a bit shorter than the first, but the 3rd chapter will be longer (:

**Levi POV**

I slipped out of bed rubbing my eyes from the 3 hours of sleep I’d gotten. Checking the clock, it was only 6:00 A.M. Classes wouldn’t start till 7:30. Oh wait, right, my schedule had changed due to the annoying brat. Great. I changed into a grey T-shirt with dark blue jeans. Maybe I’d just go have a morning flight, give my wings a stretch. I opened the door, looking down, there was a small note at my feet. The new schedule must have been delivered sometime last night. I quickly read it then deposited the piece of parchment on my night stand.

Instead of having most of my classes during noon some of them had switched to night classes which I was perfectly happy with.

_Maybe I should head off to the mortal world.... might be fun to shit around for a hour._

I snatched the key off of my dresser, and departed my room.

Unfortunately the portals weren’t located on academy grounds they were in a small part of the forest. I would have to fly down and find it. Each area of the forest contained a spawn to a certain area in the mortal world. My portal was located on the east side of the woods.

I stepped onto the ground, the cool breeze wafting around me; a chill ran through my body. Folding my wings I looked around at the view. It looked like any normal forest with aspen trees, but if you looked closely little numbers were carved into the bark, that camouflaged itself with the natural black spots of the tree. _0104...._ A tree near the center had the number I was looking for. I was clueless as to how this key would unlock a portal. I walked around the tree searching for a lock or something.

Curse my height.

A small hollowed area in the bark caught my attention. It was in the shape of a keyhole.

I carefully stuck the key in.

**Click.**

A blast of light, and the tree split in half as if it became branches that curved around to make a circle. A blue light shimmered from the ring. I shielded my eyes, from the impact. Curiously, I stuck my hand in first, it disappeared like it was engulfed in water. I took it back out examining my fingers.

There was a tingling sensation that ran through my entire arm. I took a deep breath closing my eyes. Naturally my wings spread open as I was engulfed into the light leading to the other world.

A large roaring past by, startling me. I shot into the air, looking down at the city. It seemed small not really a rural area but it didn’t look highly populated either. Most of the sounds were foreign to me and nothing looked the same where had all the trees gone? A few were scattered around here and there but it looked nothing like home with the rich colors and fresh air.

I was currently hovering over a small building that reminded me of a housing compartment.

_Maybe Eren lives there?_ I thought. Slowly descending from my speedy climb into the air I landed on the ground folding my wings into my back again. I stared at the building. It wasn’t pretty at all, just a giant slab of wood with paint, no vines hanging from the sides, no architectural designs. If the exterior was this unappealing, then I didn’t want to see the inside.

Not only did my mortal live is a gross looking housing complex, he also was a brat. I was beginning to dislike this job even more.

I stepped inside the building. No one had given me direction to where Eren was, they just left me to my own devices. I started to search up and down the corridors. Each door had some numbers on them. Looking down at the key that was still clutched in my hand I glared at it, then put my fingers to my temple know exactly what I’d have to do now.

“You’ve got to be kidding me…”

Time to go on a lock spree.

If mortals could hear me, I would’ve woken up every living soul in the area with the ramage I was going on.

“For fucks sake how many locks do I have to go through?!” I hissed ramming the key into the next door. There was a small ‘click’ which was music to my ears.

Composing myself, I stepped over the threshold making sure not to slam the door.

His room didn’t look bad, it was a typical dorm room. A little more messy than I personally appreciated.

I entered a room down the hall I was guessing was the brats bedroom.

Tufts of brown hair peaked out from under the covers. I was cautious as I moved around the bedroom to see the boy I would be guarding. I wasn’t that shocked by his appearance, he looked just like the photo.

Eren was in a deep sleep, it was kind of adorable how innocent he looked. I shook my head, what the am I thinking?

Leaning over, I checked the clock on the table by his bed. 7:15.

Didn’t he have school today? Maybe he had afternoon classes. Either way, he should be awake by now. I walked over to the window and thrust the curtains open.

“Mikasa…. Stop…” He murmured rolling onto his other side so he was facing away from the light.

I rolled my eyes, walking over to his clock. Of course he never set the alarm. I picked up the thing setting it for 7:20 then set it down smirking internally.

3... 2...1…

The alarm screeched.

“Ugh Mikasa turn that thing off!” He hissed throwing the pillow over his head trying to block out the noise.

I tilted my head, who was this Mikasa he spoke half asleep? His girlfriend maybe or possibly just a friend? Either way, I was determined to wake up this brat.

And oh I would show him.

I rushed into the bathroom, grabbing a bucket which I filled with ice cold water.

I walked back over to the sleeping boy, then nonchalantly dumped it on him.

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” He shot up. I had used my wings to quickly maneuver myself out of his room. I knew he couldn’t see me, but if he saw the bucket floating in mid area, that would be a disaster.

I snickered from behind the door deciding to leave the bucket in his kitchen sink, so it blended in with the dirty dishes.  
The day was just getting better, I would have so much fun with the brat. Besides, they never mentioned in the rules that you couldn’t play with your mortal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure about my updating schedule, it will probably be one chapter every 1-2 weeks (hopefully). I might try to get another chapter out later this week as I'm going on a vacation trip.  
> Also next chapter will be in Eren's POV ^-^  
> If there are any grammar/spelling mistakes please tell me!  
> Thanks!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from vacation!

I shot up. Everything was wet. I was drenched in ice cold water. I hissed. If Mikasa wanted me out of bed, she could have been nicer about it. I jumped out of bed “Come on Mikasa.” I called looking down the hall. I was seriously pissed at her. I opened the front door and came face to face with Mikasa and Armin. 

“Why the hell did you dump a bucket of water on me?” 

She tilted her head. “Eren, I just got to your dorm room.” 

“Then why am I sopping wet?” I gestured to my soaked pjs. 

Armin chuckled behind the raven. “Maybe you sleep walked? It wouldn’t be the first time since you’ve done that.” 

I rolled my eyes, mentally telling myself it was a one time thing. I was at Armin’s house and we were having a sleepover. Apparently I had sleep walked into his living room and started doing hand to hand combat with the air. He had woken me up before I broke something. 

“That still doesn’t explain why I would’ve dumped a bucket of water on myself.” I muttered.

Mikasa sighed putting a hand on my shoulder. “Let just drop it for now, whatever happened, happened.” 

“I guess.” I may be 19, but I can still act like a little kid if I want to. 

“Go put on some dry clothes Eren. We have classes this morning.” Armin said passing me as he went to go sit on the couch. 

I willing followed them back in heading to my room to find some cloths.

“Mmm… Something smells good.” I said slipping down on the couch. Mikasa had made some eggs and toast for all of us. I took a piece of the bread and started munching on it.

“Have you finished your project Eren?” Mikasa asked. 

“Uhhh.” 

“You shouldn’t procrastinate about projects Eren. Didn’t Armin ever knock that into your brain?”

I shrugged at her, then stood up, placing the plate in the sink. 

“We should just go.” I knew I was going to get another lecture from her about my grades, but I was okay with that. Sure it was a little annoying but it was the way that she cared about me. 

There was an elevator but it was currently out of order which sucked because I was a very lazy person.

The campus was across the road from the dorms. It was a very convenient campus, there was a small restaurant right around the corner with a bunch of shops for clothing, food and such. It was basically like its own little city. 

We were at the stop light waiting for the walk sign when Mikasa pulled out an envelope and handed it to me. “Do you think you could run to the post office after school?” She asked. “I have to go straight to work once we’re out, it closes around 5 today since it’s Friday.”

“Sure. Who’s is for?” I took it from her, placing the sealed paper a pocket of my bag. Although it looked more like man-purse. 

“Its for mom. She sent me a letter a while back. I just haven’t had the time to respond.” She replied. 

We hadn’t talk to mom for what seemed like ages. I knew Mikasa still liked to stay in touch with her, but mom hated email, plus the wifi at the old house was extremely crappy so it was hard to contact each other by internet. We were usually best off communicating with her the old fashion way.

“Thanks Eren.” She smiled at me. 

“No problem.” I grinned. “Hey Armin you coming?” 

The blond was looking at something in one of the shop mirrors, ever since we’d come the university there was something special about that one shop that would catch his attention.

 

~x~

 

Morning classes were usually my favorite since they were made up of my electives. The class I enjoyed the most though, was art. You didn’t have to think or solve equations, you could just let your mind roam. 

Over the past weeks we had been working on abstract art, it was really fun and all but not really for me. A line would evolve into a triangle and then a triangle would become a mountain. Yeah… not really what our teacher was looking for. I was really excited for the next coming weeks though, we would start working on realistic portraits of people. The project would last until the end of the semester and then we would have to turn it in. I didn’t know who to do. I was maybe thinking of drawing Armin or Mikasa since they were my best friends. It was so hard to choose.

 

~x~

 

Our last class was literature and boy was that a blast. Not. It’s not that I didn’t like the class or the teacher really, it was more just: the teacher gives you a boring book and you’re forced to read it. Then write a comparative, explanatory, or persuasive essay about it. 

I really enjoyed who I sat by, Connie and Sasha. They were always pulling small pranks on the teachers or finding a way to get extra food in the cafeteria. 

A voice caught my attention. Oh yeah, I forgot Jean, uh- I mean horse face sat behind me, that was probably the worst part about my seating. “Hey asshole. We’re having a party at my house later today, wanna join us?” 

“Eh, maybe.” I shrugged leaning against the back of my chair not facing him. 

I could hear it in his voice that he had rolled his eyes at me. “Fine, come, don’t come it’s up to you.”

That was the end of our short lived conversation because the teacher had started talking again.  

A lot of the people at school though Jean and I hated each other's guts. And at some level they were right. I probably wouldn’t last half an hour if the apocalypse crashed down and he and I were the last two left on the entire planet. But we were also friends, we looked out for each other and did  _ try _ to help each other when things were rough. Emphasis on try. 

 

~x~

 

I grabbed my bag stuffing the last of the books in. “Bye horseface.” 

“See you at the party.” 

I sighed and walked out of the classroom.  

“Brrr it’s cold…” I huffed looking up at the sky, grey clouds loomed over the town, it was around the middle September, and the leaves had begun to fall off the tree coating the ground in fiery colors. 

I turned a corner rounding on the post office when a blaze of white caught my eye. I turned around frowning.  _ Probably just a bird.  _ As I kept walking I felt a present, like someone was following me, and it was starting to make me nervous. I entered the building as quickly as possible shaking off the feeling of unease. “Hello, how may I help you?” A lady at a desk asked. 

“I was hoping you could mail this off for me.” Taking off the backpack I reached into it picking up the letter folded inside a pocket and handing it to her.  

She looked at it, and smiled, “Sure thing I’ll be right back.” 

Waiting felt like forever although it was only 3 minutes at the most. “Alright they should receive it in about 2 days time.”

“Thanks.” A buzz went off on my phone, 

Mikasa:  _ Did you deliver the letter? _

I sighed typing back,  _ Yes I did, I didn’t forget.  _

Mikasa:  _ Good. So are you coming to Jean’s party? _

Eren:  _ Oh, he invited you 2? _

Mikasa:  _ Of course! I’m his friend too you know. _

Eren:  _ Eh maybe. _

Mikasa:  _ Guess I’ll just have to drag you then. _

Eren: _ Fine fine. I’ll go. _

Mikasa:  _ Good, I’ll pick you up and bring to something eat. We’re having a sort of pot luck. ;) _

Eren: WHAT?! He never told me that?!!

No reply.

I put my phone back in my pocket and continued on the way back to my apartment. Mikasa could be so pushy sometimes.

It was there still. That gnawing feeling that someone was still following me. I unlocked my door dropping the bag down on the ground. “What to bring to Jean’s... “ I murmured, I glanced around the room taking in every inch of the walls, my dresser, hall to the bathroom, nightstand, bed with a human sitting on it. I froze, my eyes going wide. There was a raven haired male sitting on my bed, one leg crossed over the other looking around casually. He was smaller than me, and if looks could kill, he was the definition. Intimidating. He had steel grey eyes, and his face was expressionless. 

“W-who are you?..”

His eyes widened in surprised, then went back to what appeared to be his usual look. “You can see me?” 

I could tell his voice was filled with caution as if this wasn’t normal. Well to be honest it really wasn’t; there was a random stranger sitting on my bed!

“No. I’m talking to air now.” 

“I don’t need you to get cocky with me brat. Just tell me how the fuck can you see me?” He was glaring daggers at me.

I threw my hands up annoyed, “I don’t know, would you answer my first question please?” 

“No.” 

“Why? You’re a random stranger sitting on my bed! For all I know you could be a criminal!” I was yelling by now but I didn’t care. This was insane, was I having a hallucination? Or maybe it was a stroke? I don’t know. 

“Shit kid, calm down.” He said pressing his fingers to his temple. “You’re going to give me a migraine.”

I started to take a deep breath, we wouldn’t get anywhere with this if I kept freaking out. 

I was still wary of him “So how did you get in here?” 

“Used the front door of course.” He shrugged. 

I was now utterly confused. “You don’t have a key though…” 

He pulled out a small brass key and showed it to me. It was the perfect duplicate to mine.    


“But that makes no sense. Only Mikasa has my other spare..” 

“Well apparently there are 3 keys.” He shrugged and stood up. “Shit Erwin told me about this…” 

I frowned at him. “Who’s Erwin?”

“None of your goddamn business.” He hissed. 

“Eren!”

I jumped craning my head towards the hallway. Mikasa must have come to pick me up.

“Who are you talking to?” She must have heard me through the walls, but not him?

“Wait... So she can't hear you?..” I asked.

“Ta-da.” He did jazz hands.

I rolled my eyes. “When I get back here, you better be ready to explain yourself.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Who ever said I would be here when you come back?”

I stood up throwing him my middle finger as I walked out the door to join Mikasa.

 

~x~

 

I was still pissed at that mysterious man in my bedroom. _Damn that sounds creepy._ I thought. He had been sitting there at first unaffected until I had saw him. The part I was curious about more than furious, was why had Mikasa only heard me? It was like I was talking to myself in a way or something... Maybe I had been. Maybe my mind had conjured up someone so intimidating just to push at my buttons. 

I sighed, I would just ignore the situation for now. Unless, he showed up again. 

“So, who were you talking to?” She asked. We were only a couple blocks away from Jeans' apartment.

“On the phone.” I lied.

“I know you’re lying Eren.” She moved her hand to one of my ears. “Its red.”

“Someone.” I said.

She smiled, “And who is this  _ someone _ ? Do they go to our college? Are they pretty?”

My eyes widened. “No! It's not like that."

My response was apparently too quick because she was grinning from ear to ear. “You liiikke them!” 

“Do not!”

“Don’t get all shy one me, it’s fine if it’s a guy.” She shrugged.

“WHAT?! How do you know?” I was shocked. “Did Armin tell you...?”

"HA! So you do like them!" She shouted triumphantly. 

 “Who does the suicidal bastard like?” Jean opened his door.

“No one!” I slapped a hand over my face with a groan.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV next ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update!

I started to play with my bangs out of nervous habit. He saw me. Shit shit shit. Of course the stinking brat just had to be part of the 7.6% of humanity that would see their guardian.

What were they going to do now? Brainwash him?

I shook my head trying to calm down my nerves. This was really bad. I knew I would have to go tell Erwin, and to think I was just starting to have a little fun with him… He interested me, I didn’t know why though, maybe is was his spunk. Eren had shown several differences in his personality when at school, he could become calm and caring, but also hold a strong and leader like demeanor, he could also become a stubborn little shit. Or maybe it was just because I would’ve failed my first guardianship, and I didn’t want to drop my pride. Either way, there was something about him that made me want to keep him as my mortal. For now.

I fisted the sheets I was still sitting on, I couldn’t let him go just yet. He might have just thought he was hallucinating right? So if I wasn’t seen I might still be able to be his guardian. The day wasn’t over yet and I wasn’t willing to give up just yet.

  


~x~

 

Finding the house Eren’s friend lived out had been a nightmare. I had no clue where I was going. I was just flying around like a blind bird. Until I stumbled upon two people walking up to a door and they looked to be in a heated conversation. I crept over to a tree that was within hearing distance of their conversation to watch. Yep. Definitely Eren.

“WHAT?! How do you know… - Did Armin tell you?” The boy had yelped.

I tilted my head. What did Armin know?

From my perch on the branch I could see the door open and his friend walk out. Jean I recall was his name? “Who does the suicidal bastard like?”

Oh. So that’s what Armin knew. Eren’s crush.

I could hear Eren let out a groan as he covered his face with his hand, muttering something.

They entered the house and Jean shut the door. That was my cue to try to get closer. I jumped down from the tree landing gracefully, spreading my wings to soften my landing.

I tucked them back into my back and walked towards the door.

 _He really needs to remember to lock his door._ I thought

The door opened with a little creak.

“What was that?” I heard a voice and some footsteps starting towards me.

I looked around franticly if it was Eren, this wouldn’t end well but if it was his friends I didn’t need to move. I wasn’t willing to chance it though. Seeing a shoe closet I bolted into it peeking through the crack.

“Huh must have not closed the door tightly enough.” Jean said with a shrug then walked away.

I sighed coming out of the closet and walking down the small hallway to what I thought was the living room.

“Armin isn’t here yet, so I’m just gonna go order the pizza since _someone_ forgot to bring something." Eren glared at Jean.

 "What toppings do you guys want?” Jean asked sitting down on the opposite couch of Eren and Mikasa, cell phone in hand.

“I’m fine with pepperoni.” Mikasa said. “What about you Eren?”

The brunette shrugged. “Anything’s fine.”

“Alright then, I’ll order half pepperoni and half plain.”

While Jean dialed the number, there was another knock on the door.

“I’ll get it.” Eren said.

I watched Eren walk over to the door opening it the reveal the blond.

“Okay everything’s ordered. You guys wanna play a game?” Jean said as Eren returned to his spot Armin following suit.

“We could play _Clue_? I brought it just in case.” Armin suggested setting the box on the table in front of them.

“I call being Mr. Green!” Eren said.

“I’ll be Ms. Scarlet.” Mikasa shrugged.

“I can be Col. Mustard, what about you Jean?” Armin asked.

Eren snickered. “You could always be Mrs. White or Mrs. Peacock.”

“Shut up asshole.” Jean spat. “I’ll Plum.”

I was curious as to how this game worked. We didn’t have _Clue_ in the guardian world. Although I don’t really know why we would need it, with all the classes and flying training we did. They had set up the cards, paper and board. I liked the board. It looked like a very nice home. Armin had put three cards in a small little pouch folding the lid over, and they began the game.

It took me a bit to figure out how it worked, but it was starting to make sense. The person would call out the suspect, weapon, and room, and they would try to get information to figure out the real murderer. I internally smirked, Erwin would be _very_ good.

‘I think, Professor Plum… in the living room… with…a-” Eren stopped his eyes going wide.

He was staring directly at me. Shit. I must have started moving closer to get a better look at the game.

Mikasa had tilted her head. “With what Eren?”

Our eyes were locked on each other mine a harsh steel while his looked frightened.

I was waiting for him to look down, or look away to make my exit, but he never blinked.

“Pizza’s here!”

He turned his head towards the door, and right then I fled from the room and around a different corner. My heart was pounding the second time he saw me. How could I be so careless? The first time him seeing me was a complete accident this one though. I covered my face with my hands. I would definitely have to tell Erwin now. Unless…

The way that the guardian world was set up. No other angel monitored you. It was all based on trust. Maybe… just maybe. I might be putting my life on the line but, if I were able to keep guarding the brat. _Ok now just my pride is talking. I really need to tell Erwin._ I let out a heavy sigh. I looked around the corner, Eren was playing a little more quietly now. He still had panic written all over his face.

I didn’t know what to do. I was lost. I turned around walking out the back door and shutting it quietly. The cold air hit my face. Spreading out my wings I took off into the sky. It wasn’t like I owed Erwin the pleasure of knowing Eren could see me. I would just think about telling the blond for a bit…

 

~x~

 

I stepped into the common room, I was so tired and my feet were dragging, but I couldn’t sleep, for several reasons.

“Well well. Look what the fairy dragged in.” Hanji said rushing over to me and giving me a hug. I pushed them off of me. I was even less in a touchy feeling than normal. “How did you do on your first day out in the field?”

“That is confidential.” I told them,heading up to my dorm.

“Awww not even one piece of information? Not even a hint?” They pouted following me.

I rolled my eyes. “No.”

Hanji crossed their arms, “Fine fine. But then I won’t tell you about my mortal when I get one.”

“Who said I care?”

They gasped dramatically, “You just hurt my poor feelings.”

I sighed. “Four-eyes. I’m not in the mood. I have to go get ready for my night classes.”

Hanji stopped, looking at me a little closer. I started to feel uncomfortable. It was like being examined by the school nurse. “Alright alright. I’ll leave you to your snappy behavior your grouchiness.” They bowed and with a wink Hanji was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter! I've been quite busy over the past weeks. This chapter is kind of short. I promise the next one is long (:

Maybe everything was a dream and I would wake up in my bed ready to start the day.

The clock ticked on as I lay under the covers waiting for a sign that this wasn’t real. I was confused, not scared. Well, maybe a little nervous that I was going insane. But everything seemed like it _could_ happen. I let out a sigh staring at the ceiling. It was about 1 AM. I would have to get up tomorrow for my martial arts lesson. So I might as well get as much sleep I could. 

5 hours of sleep was all I managed. It wasn't my usual and I was pretty sure bags were not under my eyes but at least I could think straight. I got out of bed stretching. Maybe a morning showed would wake me up. 

We had left Jean’s house around 11. Armin won the game, of course. He was always good at anything that involved strategy. I rolled onto my side staring at the clock. Time seemed to freeze over, minutes felt like hours and hours started to feel like days.

I didn’t know what was happening with me. The raven haired man in my room was a complete mystery and I was intrigued with him more than I should be. I wanted to know where he was from, I knew everyone in this town. All the residences and the occasional tourists that would come in yearly during summer. I had never seen him around once though.

My head was spinning. I closed my eyes running my hand over my face I would never get to sleep in this state.

 

~x~

 

“You alright Eren? You seem more tired than usual.” My coach walked over handing me a bottle of water. I took it popping off the cap and taking a drink.

“Yeah. Sorry. I didn’t get much sleep last night.” I murmured.

“Ah,”  He put his hand on my shoulder. “Take it easy then.”

I nodded. Standing up to finished training.

 

~x~

 

After going to the dojo for my usual workout and sparring practice I was more jumpy than usual. Every hair on my body screamed: be alert. I must have looked like a maniac on my way home. Turning around, speeding up, and jumping around like I had squirrels in my pants.

I sat back down on my couch grabbing my laptop. We had an essay due on Tuesday for English. I opened a window to my documents. There were quite a few old ones from high school. I knew they were crap though. All my words came out like a soup when I wrote. I was okay at speaking and comprehending but when it came to writing everything just crashed.

I was working on the thesis statement when my phone buzzed.

Mikasa: _Have you been working on your essay?_

Typical.

Eren: _Yes. Don’t get your scarf in a twist._

I shut my computer. The urge to write any more was blown out of me with that text. A thesis statement and 3 whole sentences would suffice for now. I stood up grabbing my forest green hoodie and slipped out of my apartment into the chilly air.

I had walked around the small city till stars had begun to make their appearance. There had been no signs of the _him_ today. My body had shaken the feeling of whatever presence loomed over me. I felt more at ease than I had been all day. I stopped to rest at a empty children's park sitting down on one of the swings.

I tilted my head towards the sky taking in the sunset. That was when I saw it. A wing too big to be a birds.


	6. Chapter 6

I was so fucking tired. The late night classes were taking their toll on me. I didn’t know whether they were more worse when I had them during the day, or now. I guess the nice part about them were that I didn’t have time to socialize. There were only a couple other people taking night classes besides me and none of them I talked to.

I was still getting used to my portal. It was strange walking in and out of two worlds. Both so different yet they had similarities. The seasons were the same, it seemed the mortals also had schooling and jobs.

I walked up the steps to the brats apartment. It was early in the morning so he should be sleeping. I would have at least one hour to come up with a strategy out how to be invisible to him.

Unfortunately that wasn’t the case. By the time I’d reached his door up the thousand flight of stairs I could hear water running. I ran my fingers through my bangs in annoyance. Why did he have to wake up this early?

Gathering as much thought as I could on how to actually function through the day unnoticed. I came up with my brilliant plan:

Winging the fucking thing. (Literally and figuratively).

I unlocked his door and went to go hide behind the sofa as I tried not to dwell on the thought of being a creepy stalker that has access to someone’s living space. Because seriously, that's was guardians did in a way. I didn’t want to sugar coat how disturbing this could be. But I guess that’s why there were certain rules set up. Like the: “Don’t abuse your power”.

I heard the faucet turn off signaling for me to scout for another hiding spot since he would probably want to get breakfast next.

It might be a good idea to start memorizing some of his routine since he could see me. I wasn’t willing to give him up. He was my first mortal and I’d feel like shit if I failed my guardianship plus I did have my own sense of pride. Which I wasn’t willing to hand over easily. I’d rather see the world covered in mud, disgusting as that thought was.

Eren was coming closer. He honestly sounded like an elephant stomping around. If he were a spy he’d be killed in seconds. I crawled behind his other couch keeping an eye out for his huge head since that was the first thing I would spot. Benefits of being small. He walked over to the door grabbing a jacket and walked out the door.

I stood up brushing my pants off and followed him out.

 

~x~

 

Oh. so that’s where he was heading, for dirty sweat brawling. I was actually surprised at how well Eren was in combat skills, dodging the other boys punches with ease.

I watched him walk over to the bench, a towel around his neck.

“You alright Eren? You seem more tired than usual.” I suspected that was his coach.

“Yeah. Sorry. I didn’t get much sleep last night.” Eren murmured.

“Ah,” The man nodded.  “Take it easy then.”

I watched him stand up and stretch again the T-shirt riding just a little over his stomach. I found myself lightly licking my lips. _What the fuck?_ I glared biting my tongue harshly.

 

~x~

 

I had to be even more careful following the brat home. He seemed to jump at the smallest leaf falling off a tree. It was amusing though, watching him karate-chopping the air.  

Eren went back into his house and flopped down onto the sofa. Ew. Not even a bath. I frowned, wishing I could smack him on the back of the head.

I crept over to the sofa, peeking over the edge just where his head was. Eren seemed to be looking at a document for an essay. I was surprised at how decent a write he was. He actually wasn't that terrible. By the slow pace, and hitting the ‘delete’ button on his computer repetitively, he didn’t seem very confident about writing. I started to think about something else: it wasn’t that he wasn’t smart, Eren seemed quite smart, he had potential. It was because he didn’t _try_.

The brunette let out a huff, closing the computer screen and opening his phone. I squinted not able to read the text. Eren stood up as I ducked down and out of sight.

_Where would he be going at this hour?_ I thought.

I followed him back out the door this time using my wings to take off into the sky.

He seemed to be walking around aimlessly, until he stopped at a little park. He sat down on the swims, and stared at the sky.

I saw it in his eyes. They went big for second and I thought he was going to fall off the swing.

I had thought I was secluded in the clouds enough to hide my form but apparently not well enough.

“Is it you?...”

I shouldn’t respond. “Yes.”

“Could you please show yourself?”

I shouldn’t disobey orders but I flew down anyway behind a nearby tree to hide my wings before stepping out.

He seemed to gasp, then in a small whisper, “Will you tell me your name now?”

I looked to the side my bangs flying in front of my eyes. I shouldn’t say. “Its…. Levi”

This was going against everything I was ever told to do but it felt.... right.

Eren tilted his head “So...who are you?”

I looked back over to him raising my head to look him straight in his eyes. “That is classified nosy brat.”

“You can just fucking stalk me and _not_ tell me what the hell and who you are.” He snapped.

“I can tell you whatever I’d like; and for one I already told you my name.” I crossed my arms giving him a glare. We stood there in silence as if it was a life or death shoot-off. Until I broke the silence. “It’s cold as balls out here. Hurry up.” I grabbed him by the wrist and started dragging back towards his apartment.

“Let go!” He yelled.

I didn’t comply, just continued to pull him.

Eventually he gave up, and just let himself be dragged by me. It was nice that he was acting like an obedient dog. I was afraid I would have to maybe drag him on his ass the rest of the way. That would be a fun road-rash story to tell. Not.

We got to his apartment and I almost threw Eren onto the couch. He looked like he would tear me to shreds, but my glare matched his equally.

“It wasn’t that cold...” He muttered.

I rolled my eyes walking over to the AC at turning up the heat.

  
“Don’t ‘spirits’ not get cold?” Eren scoffed.

I spun around hissing. “For your fucking information: I am also _human.” On some level._ I added to myself.

“Whatever..”

I mentally face palmed. This was the worst idea I’d ever had. “Just shut up and let me explain myself.”

“Be my guest.” His sarcasm leaking out. I gave him my worst glare possible which seemed to work.

  
I glanced to the side thinking of ways to explain this to the thick headed brat. “I can’t tell you what I am. But I was sent here on special orders…”   
  
“So you’re part of the CIA or are you an assassin of some sort?”

“If I was an assassin don’t you think I would’ve murdered you by now?” I raised an eyebrow.

  
“Oh good point continue.”

He really was an idiot.

“As I said before everything is classified. Don’t push me kid.” A small part of me did feel sympathetic towards the brunette.

“So you’re a real person?” He asked uncertain.

“Yes.”

He shook his head. “I thought I was going crazy when I first saw you, none of my other friends believed me.”

“Yeah well. Good luck making them believe you still.”  I grumbled.

“What?” He tilted his head.

Uh. How was I supposed to explain this? Oh! I wasn’t supposed to be in this fucking mess in the first place. “You just can.” I shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be split into 2 parts, next chapter is a continuation of this scene only in Eren's POV, and more is explained (:


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update I have been quite busy and haven't had time to write the chapter. Thank you guys so much for the kudos, hits, and comments! I didn't expect this story to get as many as it has :)

I blinked once or twice. What was this raven haired man even talking about. _Only_ I _could see him?_ Was it possible that my mind had actually brought someone real enough into my life? Or was I just going completely insane. Well screw that, I already was crazy.

“You have to give me _something._ I mean, you’ve been secretive this entire time.” I rolled my eyes.

“Do you not get the concept of _private_ , brat.” He hissed.

“You should be asking yourself that. You’ve been stalking me!” I shot back. I could visibly see his jaw tense.

“You know nothing of what I have to go through.”

“You’re right I don’t. But if you could just explain to me why then I would.” I lowered my tone now staring at the ground. Arguing was going to get us nowhere and even though I was not going to back down, and there was no way in hell I was just going to let him leave this conversation, I was going to be mature.

I met his gaze, my eyes blazing with challenge, as if he dare to not explain himself.

We sat in complete silence in my apartment for a while until he decided to give in. “I’m a guardian angel. We are sent into the mortal world to protect a single human from the shit that happens in your hell. 

I stared at him unsure of what to think that wasn’t really the answer I was expecting. It seemed like something out of a myth, but for some reason I believed him.

His icy glare seemed to bore into my head. “And don’t you tell a fucking soul about this or I will personally castrate you.”

I had a feeling he wasn’t kidding.

 

~x~

 

It seemed like the tension in the room had gone up, I had thought that it would’ve been released when he had answered but instead it made me want to question him more. We sat in my room slowly talking in a civil conversation he answering most of my basic questions.

 “How old are you?”

 “22”

 “Do you go to school?”

 “Yes.”

 “What do you do there?”

 “What do you think.”

 “I don’t know! You’re different than me.” It wasn’t until then that I realized we had been sitting in close proximity when he flinched away as if I had burnt him.

 “Sorry…” I murmured.

 “That’s enough questions for now brat.”

 “I’m not a brat you know. You’re only 3 years my superior.” I rolled my eyes.

 “You’re still a brat to me, the proof in on paper not stop with the questions.”

 “Fine. Wait. One more question.”

 He didn’t respond so I took that as my go ahead.

 “So are you sure you’re not a pro assassin?”

 Levi whacked me on the head with a pillow. “I already told you, and if you want proof of what I really am…”

 My eyes widened as he stretched his wings out, they were a beautiful, they were _real_. The silk like feathers fanned out from his back.

 “You can stop drooling now. They aren’t that impressive.” He said running a hand over the wrist of the wing.

 “Can I touc-” 

“Oh shit I need to go.”  He said and started to walk out of the room.

 “Uh the bathroom is around the corner.”

 “No that.” He huffed. “I need to get back to my world.”

“Oh.” I said starting to feel slightly embarrassed. It was completely silent for a moment, and I decided to walk out of my room. “Levi?” I called.

 There was no reply. He had already left.

 I went back into my bedroom and flopped down on my bed with a sigh. I had learned more about Levi than I thought I would have from a single night. He was quiet and very secretive… but I had learned 3 important things about him:

He was an A+ asshole, he had the most beautiful wings I’d seen, and I wanted to unlock his secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I have to rest of the story planned out except for the last chapter (This story will be about 15 chapters). I was wondering if you guys would like a completely happy ending, a semi-happy ending, a happy but sad ending, or I could write all three of the alternative endings? Thank you! I wish everyone a Happy New Year and I will see you then!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Constructive criticism is highly appreciated! If you find any grammar flaws please tell me!


End file.
